


Training Wreck

by narraci



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animal Injury (Accidental), But Not By A Human, Chocolate, Concussions, Dog BB-8, Fluff, Fluff and Anxiety, Gingerpilot, Hospitals, Hux is a lawyer, M/M, Mitaka Hasn't Grown Into His Bedside Manner Yet, Mitaka is a Nurse, Pets, Pilots, The Pilots Are Pilots, Those Two Don't Mix, Veterinary Clinic, Vomiting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 糟糕的一周每况愈下（严格来说是糟糕的一天），灾难一来来仨，不是吗？先是猫，然后是飞行员，最后是狗。这就是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯不去关心任何事情的原因，就算他决定做个更好的人，最后他还是做到了，先是猫，然后是飞行员，最后是狗。
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Millicent the Cat, BB-8 & Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron & Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Training Wreck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [LoveThemFiercely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemFiercely/pseuds/LoveThemFiercely). Log in to view. 



> 这是我最喜欢的一篇现代AU，翻译的过程中我又被治愈了一遍，但翻译本身很粗糙，基本属于意译，希望没有什么大问题，欢迎去原地址给作者点赞评论呜呜呜
> 
> * 粗体原文都是西班牙语。

这周打从开始就糟得令人吃惊。赫克斯所想要的就是一些巧克力（美妙的、微苦的、甜蜜的、几乎就像咖啡）和一杯适宜地装在超大玻璃杯里的红酒，结果他得到了米莉森在波的飞行夹克的拉链上磕断了一颗牙。她不应该去嚼那件夹克的，但看在老天份上，她就是只猫。你不可能去训练一只猫，你只能接受他们的癖好，然后调整其他事情去适应他们。

“赫克斯， **亲爱的** ，这说明猫在训练你。”波说道。他听上去出奇地耐心，还有可能是正确的，在这种情况下为什么他就不能趾高气扬一些，就像其他人一样，有时候你就是只想粗野地爽快地大吵一架。不光如此，不得不说波有一些其他特别好的品质，想起来就会让赫克斯感到脸红，波缺乏控制，非常冲动，还极度蔑视规则，但他宽容、善良、充满爱，他针对赫克斯本人展现的这些品质，至今仍使赫克斯感到惊讶。

即使波自己也完全陷入了恐慌之中，他还开车载着他们去兽医诊所，一路上握着赫克斯的手。米莉森不再年轻了，麻醉对猫也很危险，但她磕断了她的犬牙，他们没有其他的选择。她好像就是喜欢波的夹克的味道，赫克斯能想象，他自己也不会介意蜷在这件夹克上，或者你知道，和穿着它的人一起。不幸的是，意外发生时谁也不在那里。

波听上去十分地懊恼，但这又不是他的错，“我很抱歉， **亲爱的** ，我应该把拉链拆下来，直接把夹克给她的，我能另外买一件，嘿，呼吸，没事的，她会没事的，马上就能回来继续祸祸我的衣服了。”她的一颗犬齿没了，现在睡在她的床上，波已经出发去工作了，赫克斯有点担心波会因为迟到太久惹上麻烦，但波只是挥了挥手，说不会有问题的，他不可取代。也许他是的，他绝对是他们最好的飞行员，尤其是你这么问他的时候，没有他的话空中表演可不会有那么精彩。

除了非常吵这一点，波的狗表现得令人恼火地顺从。波带着BB-8参加敏捷性竞赛，在他们开始约会之前赫克斯一点儿都不知道这事，但澳大利亚小狗对运动非常狂热，穿梭在曲折的隧道中，爬上梯子，谁知道狗还能爬梯子？当他跑过那些古怪的桥梁时，速度快得都看不见他的腿，他能听懂命令就好像他精通英语，还有西班牙语，他唯一的缺点就是贪吃。波说他们去参加敏捷性竞赛的原因就是为了不让BB-8因为吃得太多最后超重成了一只球。

他们不得不把所有吃的都锁在他够不到的储藏柜里（这事儿没有听上去的那么简单，波培养了一条能爬上屋子里所有地方的狗），幸运的是，这条聪明得吓人的狗还没研究出来怎么开锁。赫克斯还没有饶过他，不过他不情愿地承认BB-8在他心里就像霉菌滋生一样蔓延。不，这不好，他最近一直在试图做个更好的人，波从一天的工作下班回家后，赫克斯喜欢看着他们充满快乐地互相打招呼，又抓又挠，拍拍打打，舔着脸。赫克斯做饭的时候，他们就在后院因为一根绳子陷入扭打或者进行课程训练，除非是轮到波做饭的日子，乱得惊天动地又美味得惊为天人。

光是想想上礼拜的Hilachas*和Rellenitos*就能让他流口水，而看着波愉快地破坏厨房本身就和他的成果一样能引起食欲了。清洁工作一点都不有趣，不过在波挽起袖子加入他后就也没有那么糟了。他做家务的时候唱着民谣，他总是这样，有时赫克斯会鼓足勇气和他一起唱，通常来说他更喜欢古典音乐，但和你所爱的人一起唱歌是另一回事，不过赫克斯是不会在公众场合这么做的。

今晚轮到他做饭，牧羊人派已经准备好了，等波给他打电话告诉他他已经下班回家就可以放进烤炉了，他知道他不是个特别好的厨师，真的，做出的食物不是那种他们的朋友在尝试了一次后就总是恳求波再给他们做一次的那种华丽的享有盛誉的造物。赫克斯在厨房里更偏向于脚踏实地埋头苦干的类型，但他还是挺擅长这个的，他做得挺不错！要是他没法做出一个像样的牧羊人派，他的老祖宗们可能会掀了棺材板出来和他断绝关系的，他觉得他的牧羊人派已经超越合格线了。

波好像被工作缠住了，虽然波自己不会觉得这是“缠住”，他喜欢飞行还有其他所有相关的事情。公诉律师的一天很清闲，所以赫克斯提前回家了，新工作挣的钱没有企业律师多，但这是他所选择做出的改变，而他为此所得到的比他所预期的要多得多。

屋子多少还算井然有序（考虑到其中住了一只橘白相间的毛毛球四处乱跑还有一个对所有不会飞的东西都不怎么上心的飞行员），赫克斯沉浸在他的莫扎特里，拆了一块他的黑巧克力，开了一瓶红酒醒着（红酒放在很高的架子上，波都够不着），一切都非常地好。

他本来想慢慢来的，但巧克力真的很不错，很快一块接着一块地迅速消失了，当赫克斯的手机响起时他很高兴，他们马上就能一起吃饭了，也许甚至能分享他剩下的巧克力。“准备好回家了吗，飞行员？”也许他们应该也分享那瓶红酒，然后稍后享用第二顿甜点。

“赫克斯先生？”一个陌生的声音，为什么是别人在用波的手机？

“是的，你是谁？”波把他的手机掉在哪儿了吗？是有人捡到他的手机然后拨打了最后联系的号码好把手机还给他吗？波很有可能根本没设密码，赫克斯希望他手机里没有什么过于私密的内容。

“赫克斯先生，我是多费尔德·米塔卡，郡立医院的，你是达默龙先生手机里的紧急联系人，最近亲属，责任方……好吧，基本所有都是你，他……”赫克斯的胃扭曲了，最近亲属，为什么……他怎么会是？他们没结婚呢，还没结婚，又有一阵嗡嗡声，手机又振动了吗？又有一个来电？不，第一通来电还没挂呢，小小的通话标志是绿色的，那为什么手机在抖？赫克斯意识到他把手机从耳边放下了，里面的声音传出来，好像有人还在说话，画面一片模糊，好像在水下一样。他把手机放回耳边，它还在抖，“赫克斯先生，你还在吗？先生，他……”

赫克斯打断了那个声音，“我十分钟就到。”他按了那个红色的通话标志，电话被挂断了。钥匙、鞋、大衣，什么大衣都行，他还没把酒倒出来呢，没什么差别，钱包？等一等，他绕到他的桌上，抓起波让他签的POA表格，在他们确立关系之后，飞机场希望有人可以从法律层面负责，克斯·达默龙住在国家的另一头，他也觉得这是个好主意，因为他担心波，并且他很高兴知道有人照顾着他儿子。

他知道医院在哪儿，当个律师需要拜访各种人，包括医院，你永远不知道旅程的终点在哪里。这对他来说是件好事，因为现在他完全想不起来怎么用GPS，一般来说赫克斯驾驶十分谨慎，波有时会为此取笑他，波是个飞行员，为速度而生的。赫克斯说他可不想为了工作以外的事情上法庭，让波大笑不止，今天不是谨慎驾驶的日子。

赫克斯没特地去想波的工作所能导致的令人不快的各种可能性，但行驶中他的脑子给他自动播放着各种画面，燃烧的残骸，机械故障，飞机相撞，总之各种各样的。他停在了医院的停车场，皱着眉试图想起路线，不管了，他直接停车奔向大门，急诊室的接待人员递给他一块写字板，“先生，如果你能坐下填完这些表格，我们能保证你尽快被接诊。”她脸上有种关心的表情，这里有人呼吸过快了，他们需要冷静下来。

赫克斯瞪着她，“不……不是我，他们给我打电话了，我来这里……”他至少应该告诉他们他的名字，“我是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。”

“ **胡扯** ！”他的头猛地转向那个声音，“我当然有 **问题** ，我需要离开这儿！”那个熟悉的、他深爱的声音的主人听上去非常恼火，非常不安，非常有活力。赫克斯把POA表格拍在柜面上，走过去，忽略了所有接待员发出的噪音，越走越快，等待区有个坐在椅子的人在喊他的名字，他也忽略了。那是波，坐在床上，穿得好好的，和一个看上去十分烦恼的护士争论着。

“达默龙先生，你必须等在这里直到有人来接你回家，不，韦克斯利先生不能给你签字，他不是家属，是的，我理解是他送你来这里的，但离开的规矩不太一样，先生，你……”赫克斯走进房间时，两颗脑袋一同向他看来。

“你来了！ **我亲爱的** ，你能告诉他我不需要留在这里，你能接我回家吗？”配上了他极有说服力的笑容，这里也有人呼吸过快了，波歪了歪脑袋，看上去有些困惑。

“你一定是赫克斯先生了，”护士微笑地看着他，然后皱起眉头，“噢，亲爱的，你没让我说完，不然我就会告诉你他没事了。”那个男人牵起他的手臂，一只手放在他的手腕上，“赫克斯先生？放松膝盖，呼吸，来这里，”他拉了一张椅子到病床边，“请坐下。”他坐下了，抵在床前，绷紧了，手指抓紧了床单。

房间里的灯亮得不舒服，其中还有一个发出杂音，有什么拉着他的手，“ **亲爱的** ，阿米蒂奇，嘿，”赫克斯几乎马上又站起来了，被圈入了波的手臂之中，呼吸声听上去变慢了些。波怒视着护士，赫克斯能从他的口气中听出来，“你到底都跟他说什么了？”他转向赫克斯，扶他在一臂的距离，直到他们的目光相遇，他的眼睛颜色就像赫克斯在家时拆开的巧克力，甜蜜，但没有一点苦涩。

波双手捧着赫克斯的脸，拇指抚摸着他的脸颊，他的手是湿的，他的微笑温柔又有一点点苦恼，“嘿，我没事，就是撞了下头，我今天都没飞呢。就太蠢了，我很抱歉，你能信吗，我帮其他人操作飞行模拟器，你知道，训练用的，然后我就撞上了门框。”这讲得通。

他告诉过赫克斯他在空中总感觉很安全，在地上他才总会被那些他无端忽略的东西绊倒，“我们能回家了，”波断言道，他看向护士，那个电话里的声音，他叫什么名字来着？“对不对，我能走了？”他听上去很不开心，当然，波讨厌医院，医院让波想起他的妈妈，不是什么好的回忆。

赫克斯清了清喉咙，“我不是家属，但我有他的医疗POA表格，它在……”对了，“它在前台上，我能……我能带他回家吧？”他自己的声音听上去很陌生，就好像其他人在说话一样，“抱歉，我不记得你名字了，波不太喜欢医院。”现在他的声音听上去好多了，起码他是这样希望的。

护士点点头，“多费尔德·米塔卡，当然你能带他回家了，我很抱歉，我应该先说好消息的，他没事，”他脸红了，明显很尴尬，“我还在学习，通常不是我来打这类电话的，但达默龙先生相当坚持我们应该联系你，而他不被允许使用他的电话。”他很年轻，现在赫克斯才真正看清楚他，“噢！我需要给你一些信息，”烦恼的表情回来了，但赫克斯认为这个年轻人主要是针对他自己。

他摇了摇头，“让我再重复一遍，达默龙先生有脑震荡，总体来说不太严重，是的，他能回家了，但他应该休息，不要看电视，不要用手机，这一阵也不要读太多书，当然绝对不能再开飞机，直到他自己的医生说他可以了，明白？你也是个飞行员？”他到底为什么会这么想？赫克斯低头打量着自己，他明白了这个错误的结论是哪里来的，他穿着波的飞行夹克，不合身，他完全没有注意到。

这件夹克上有许多由飞行造成的裂缝，“不，我是……算了，我不是个飞行员，但你是对的，在他再次检查他的大脑前让他驾驶飞机不是个好主意，明白了，”赫克斯脱下他的夹克递给了波，“你忘了这个。”

跋涉在医院层出不穷的文书表格里一点都不好玩（接待人员还在为自己之前被无视了而有点生气），对于要坐轮椅波很不高兴，但多费尔德·在这点上坚定不移，推着他到了等待区。赫克斯能听到波在他身后道歉，好极了，他应该如此，他对那个可怜的护士可不太友善，“我只是……”

“不喜欢医院，是的，无论如何我都不会再怀疑这一点了，这没问题，达默龙先生，别担心，我肯定你不会希望你自己像我一样每天都得回来这里的。”赫克斯转身看向他们，多费尔德出乎意料挂着调皮的笑容，一顿后赫克斯听到了波的笑声，走出等待区时护士把手放在波的肩膀上，“说真的，你们一回家就让他上床休息，接下来的几天都别让他累着，一定会很有趣的。”他愉快地看着波，轻声笑着，离开时挥了挥手，摇着头。

“啊，他终于接到你了，你真麻烦。” 一个无精打采地坐在椅子的高大的大胡子男人说。

他自我介绍是响指·韦克斯利，赫克斯从波那里听过这个名字，出现在那些和工作有关的故事中，但他们还没正式见过面。他们两个看起来是好朋友，他签署那些文件时听了一耳朵，“没人听我的，伙计，就是撞了下头，说真的，兄弟，比这更糟的事我也遇到过，”听上去是他们之前谈话的延续，“你没必要带我来这里的。”他在轮椅上坐立不安，前前后后转着轮椅最后停到他朋友身边。

“伙计，我带你来这里是因为我问了你三次问题，你都用西班牙语回答我。”响指看上去很友好，也穿着一件飞行夹克。

“英语骂人不爽，我跟你说了给我一分钟我就没事了，我就是需要思考一下。”波的口气夹杂着恼怒与感激。

“你说的是这意思？我不知道，因为我不说西班牙语，而你一直在说西班牙语，即使在我们要你试着说英语之后，所以我把你载来这儿了，然后你跑出房间的时候还撞上了门，”响指看向赫克斯，眼中饱含笑意，“祝你好运了。”

终于完成了所有程序，成为了一个需要照料的得了脑震荡的飞行员的监护人后，赫克斯加入了他们，“我可能很需要运气，”他伸出手，“谢谢你，真的。”

响指和他握了手，笑着道，“不客气，我要回家了，要么我妻子该来这里找我了，该死，我没带我的手机，杰西会活剥了我的，等等，”他向前台瞟了眼，“我能用他们的电话，很高兴认识你，”他冲赫克斯耸了耸肩，走向前台，“别做任何傻事。”这是对波说的。

“别做任何你会做的事，没问题，长官。”波敬了个礼，响指翻了他个手势，速度很快，没其他人注意到（赫克斯希望如此），然后响指拿起了电话。

波一路被轮椅推到车边，没有抗议，根本不像他一贯的作风。赫克斯把他安置在副驾驶座上，把轮椅送回急诊室，然后坐到了驾驶座上，过了几分钟，他发现自己倾身向前，胳膊和头贴着方向盘，车根本没有启动。

“……赫克斯？”波听上去有些紧张，赫克斯往副驾驶扫了一眼，发现波看上去也很苍白紧张，好吧，这和他无关，赫克斯探身过去帮波系好安全带，又横过他的臀部去放下他的椅背，弯下时他感觉到一个吻落在他的头发上，差点让他再次崩盘，他赶紧系好了自己的安全带，找到他的钥匙，这些，这就是为什么那么久以来他从来不让任何人或者任何事参与到他的生活里来，因为他们可能出意外的念头让他崩溃。

他试了好几次才打上火，但波好像没注意到，很好，赫克斯应该是负责处理好所有事情的那个人，“我们很快就能到家了，闭上眼睡一会儿，到了我会喊你起来，睡到床上，好吗？”波点了点头，他闭上眼睛后表情放松了一些，“我很高兴你没事。”作为回应他在波的脸颊上亲了一下，开车把他们送回家。

他们到达时波已经开始打呼了，“波，嘿，飞行员，你得醒醒，睡到自己的床上去。”他走到车的另一边。

一阵缺乏配合意愿的呻吟，“ **再等等** ，我不用非得起床，是吗？ **好吧** ，再睡十分钟。”嗯，赫克斯打开车门，倚进去，在波的唇上轻轻吻了下，波的眼睛慢慢睁开了，“我改变主意了，我能起来。”他的笑容带着睡意，出奇地诱人。

“很好，那你就能自己起来走到床上了，来吧，起来。”赫克斯把波拉起来，扶出车，一只手挡着他的头以免他在一天内第二次撞上什么金属门框。

“床也不错，你会一起来吗？”他的手游移在赫克斯的腰上，伸进他的衬衫（他是怎么做到的？）差点让他忘了他们本来应该干什么，倒霉。

“会来的，等你睡着之后，飞行员，”赫克斯控制不住地微笑，怀疑自己也脸红了，“你真荒唐，”他把波转过去，温柔地推着波的肩膀往前门走，“去吧，走。”

他走前回头直白地看了眼赫克斯，“你喜欢这样。”波没说错。他停在门那儿，靠在门柱上。

赫克斯皱着眉，“你没事吧？什么傻问题，当我没问。”他胡乱摸找着自己的钥匙，打开了门，然后扶起波的手肘，十分钟后，波脱得只剩一条短裤（他很喜欢这个部分）独自睡到了床上（他不喜欢这个部分），又打起了呼，一杯水放在昏暗卧室的床头柜上。

晚饭只能等到明天中午再吃了，赫克斯走到厨房去给自己做个三明治，然后他冻住了。厨房地板中央有张包装纸，他离开的时候还没有那个。他把包装纸捡起来，展开去看上面的字，他的心沉了下去，他走的时候没把巧克力藏到BB-8够不到的地方去，“该死！”

赫克斯的眼睛搜寻着剩下的巧克力块，但他心里知道他什么都不会找到的，他的目光偶然落到了狗身上，狗躺在赫克斯从老公寓带过来的土耳其地毯上，一只朴实的琥珀色眼珠和一只愧疚的蓝色眼珠一起看着他，“该死的！”一阵奇怪的巨响搭配着喘气声，BB-8低下头，把他胃里的东西吐到了地毯上。“操！”

卧室的门打开了，波看上去很困惑，但当他看到狗的模样，还有赫克斯手里的包装纸，他马上理解了事态，很快警觉起来。他往大厅浴室走去，赫克斯摇头，“嗯哼，不行，你回床上去，我能搞定的，”他抓住波的手臂，把波拉回卧室，“我能搞定的，”他能的，是吗？“呃……我该怎么做？”

波揉着他的太阳穴，“我不想这样，但 **我的头** ，啊！我觉得好像有碎冰锥在我脑子里扎来扎去，”他叹了口气，“好吧，这样，浴室水池底下有稀释的双氧水，你得让他喝下去，”他的手往厨房方向挥了挥，“厨房抽屉里有漏斗，这样可能会容易些，”他眯着眼瞧赫克斯，“他会吐的，吐许多许多，不会令人愉快的，”波的表情十分担忧，“但你得让他多喝点，不开玩笑， **亲爱的** ，他会死的，”波担忧地看着BB-8，“ **傻狗** ，如果在呕吐后他的心跳加快了，你就带他去看兽医，好吗？你能搞定吗？”

赫克斯打开卧室门，把他推进去，“我能搞定的，不论如何这是我的错，”他牵起波的一只手，“我很抱歉，我没多想，我……”

波点了点头，“我知道，我看到你是什么样的了， **我很抱歉** ，我很抱歉，没事的，就……就照顾好他，好吗？”他爱那条狗，赫克斯明白。

“把双氧水从他喉咙里倒下去，看着他把所有东西都吐出来，帮他清洁，检查他的心脏是不是过速，我会开始的，明白了，”波怀疑地看着他，“我能搞定的，去睡吧。”他关上了门。

他真的能，差不多吧，双氧水，有了，漏斗，有了，不高兴并且拒绝合作的狗，有了。接下来的事情很模糊，赫克斯被一条不算大的小狗的消化系统所能承载的容量震惊了，不断地，最终他把他们俩都搬到了浴室，打开了淋浴，都没先脱掉他的衣服，这会更干净点，大量的各种各样的东西被从他们身上冲刷进了下水道，都不能细瞧有些什么东西，赫克斯不是个白痴，他知道他这人有点挑剔，但刚刚他所经历的恐怖肯定足以使任何正常人陷入酗酒或者疯狂，或者疯狂地酗酒。

好像几个小时过去了，可能真的有几个小时过去了，BB-8的胃（还有其他地方）终于明确地清空了，他们都精疲力尽了，喘着气，还冷，热水早就凉了，他和小狗都冷得发抖。好吧，赫克斯从橱柜里拿了几条毛巾，脱了衣服，把他自己和小狗弄干，他把BB-8包在毛巾里，带他去了客厅。他不打算把他放上床，不过狗也不能一个人待着。

赫克斯注视着地毯，一不做二不休，他把BB-8放下，远离地毯上的污渍，他去卧室取了些内衣和睡裤，波动都没动，他在厨房水池下面找到了宠物去污剂，马上用了起来，配合着大量的清洁工作，小狗还在发抖，最终他坐在地毯上，用一条毛茸茸的针织毯子把他和小狗都裹了起来。

这晚剩下的时间他们都是如此度过的，赫克斯得看着狗，他知道，所以他给自己泡了一杯特别浓的茶，潜意识里明白这可能是接下去无数杯茶里的第一杯。他给BB-8的盆里满上了水，放在地毯上就在狗的旁边，天啊，他太累了，他试着坐起来，来回走动，伸展他的胳膊（狗给了他一个抱怨的哼哼和一个眼神，所以他不再这么做了），他抚摸着米莉森，她终于从她上一次冒险的结果中睡醒了，倨傲地四处游荡，注视着这场怪诞闹剧。他定期摸着BB-8的肋骨，在网上搜索着澳大利亚牧羊犬的平均心跳该是多少，不过他的心跳始终很稳定，在他意识到之前，曙光就透过前窗，扭曲了地板格子，落在他们脚面上。

BB-8看上去很困惑，不开心，还有一点内疚，鼻子放在他的爪子间。噢，该死，赫克斯揉着他的脑袋，抓挠着他的耳后，“没事的，这不是你的错，你没那么糟，我是说，毫无疑问你是个贪吃的馋鬼，但我不该把巧克力就那么放在外面的，我只是太担心他了，有时候他傻得和你差不离，还有，”澳大利亚小狗看向他，两只颜色不一样的眼睛专心致志，赫克斯继续道，嗓音哽咽，“我不能忍受这个，我没想……如果他真的出了什么事，因为我爱他，你知道？你当然知道。”米莉森开始吵着要她的早饭了，赫克斯打了个哈欠，他马上就会起来处理早饭的。

……

波靠在门廊上，听到这些时他笑起来，休息了一晚上后他的脑袋好多了，他思考着面前这幅引起他强烈情感涌动的景象，赫克斯说完就睡着了，他的头发乱糟糟的，他可讨厌死这样了，一半头发垂到BB-8的脸上，发丝的颜色和澳大利亚小狗的左耳一样。

BB-8注意到波时发出轻轻的哼声，把鼻子凑上赫克斯的脖子，闭上眼睛，睡着的赫克斯在梦里露出微弱的笑容，米莉森在波的脚踝周围蹭来蹭去，毫无疑问她饿了，她的一天过得也不怎么样，“听着，我会给你做饭的，夹克也给你，好吗？我会把拉链拆了，剩下的都是你的，我能另外买一件，而你，别再伤到你自己吓坏赫克斯了，好吗？”

他蹲下抚摸着橘黄色大猫，这个房子里每个人都有橘色的毛发，除了他，“我也爱他，不过你已经知道啦。”他看着那个来自厨房的垃圾箱，被拖到了客厅里，装满了纸巾，又看向台子上的清洁用品和茶杯，最后是在起居室地毯上靠在一起打盹的两位。波忍不住无声大笑起来，“这差不多就是个为他特别设计的地狱模式了，对不对，天啊，好了，也许我们该增加服从性训练了，嗯， **猫猫** ？”一声喵呜，可能是赞同，谁知道呢？

波弯下腰，没他想的那么痛苦，也没怎么头晕，他抱起呼噜作响的米莉森，她竟然没反对，这可把波吓到了，他抓挠着她的下巴，“我们需要早饭，我需要咖啡，”他把她放回地上，“一起来？”要是早饭的香味没有唤醒他们，那就最好让他们继续睡下去，猫悠闲地跟在他身后，他停下把凌乱的毯子盖回男人和狗身上，在赫克斯头下塞了一个枕头，在他有胡茬的脸上亲了一下，为他的好运微笑，波在赫克斯耳边低声道，“我爱你， **亲爱的** 。”这也让他笑了， 睡着的人发出一丝微不可闻的叹息，偶尔他需要去记得，他有多幸运。

**Author's Note:**

> * Hilachas：肉丝配番茄沙司，米饭和墨西哥玉米饼；
> 
> * Rellenitos：大蕉抹豆酱，焦糖；


End file.
